


better off as lovers

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Marriage, Moving In Together, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of Dan and Phil (or rather, Thalia and Sophia), how they came out to each other and how they did all the steps on their relationship.





	

Dan was the really attractive barista at Starbucks, and Phil was asking for his drink when he (smoothly) also asked for Dan's number.

Dan was probably eighteen, having this as his part-time job, but Phil found him quite attractive and he really did want to talk to him.

"This is my number, cutie," Dan said as he handed him a paper with his drink.

The later days, they talked and talked over text, until they exchanged Skype accounts and, next, they were big on talking and video calling til three in the morning.

It was late 2010 when Dan admitted to Phil he wanted to go beyond just 'friends'. They had sex that night, and Phil told him he loved him drowsily.

Since then they had been calling almost everyday, them also going to their respective jobs and attending college.

Phil couldn't shake the feeling of hating his name and being called a he away, though. He felt wrong whenever Dan said that he loved him, adding 'Phil' at the end.

Dan couldn't shake the feeling away of disliking his name, of wanting to have a period and boobs. It felt unnatural to have a dick, it felt wrong to have a flat chest.

And so the years passed.

It was early 2013 when Dan decided it was time to tell his boyfriend of three years that he was not a boy, but in fact, a girl.

"Phil?" he said as they sat in a bench at a park.

"Yes, Dan?"

"I'm trans. I'm a girl," she said, and Phil's eyes snapped open. He was quick to hug her, to tell her it was okay.

"What's your name, then?" God, I've been misgendering him-- her for four years, I've been misnaming her for four years.

"I was thinking Thalia...?"

"That's perfect for you. I love you, Thalia. I love you no matter what."

Thalia kissed him and they swore they'd love each other no matter what.

* * *

A year later, Phil had come to the terrifying realization that he-- or rather, she, wasn't a boy either. She had been looking at names like crazy, the idea of going by 'Philipa' or so abhorrent in her mind. She had decided on Sophia after months and months of frenetic search for a name that fit her.  


"Thal?" Sophia said softly as she sat in the couch with her; Thalia was staying with her in her apartment for the night.

"Yes?"

"I'm trans too," Sophia admitted, and she felt weak, vulnerable. She knew Thalia wouldn't get mad at her, but the fear clung to her-- what would her parents say?

"Oh! That's okay! That's amazing. What's your name, then? She her pronouns, right?"

"Yeah, she pronouns. And I was thinking Sophia."

"It suits you well! I love you, Soph. I love you so, so much, and you being a girl like I am won't change that."

* * *

Two years later, their lifes had continued normally. They were both so madly in love, and them coming out to their respective families and friends didn't change that.  


"Yeah, mom, I know, my voice's not the same," Sophia said after yawning, clearly bored with her mother's constant annoying calls. "I'm busy, mom."

"Alright, Phil..."

"It's Sophia," she corrected her with no doubts left, and she heard her mother's soft 'alright' before she cut the call. She let out a hiss as she checked the hour and saw it was seven in the afternoon.

"Bloody hell," she muttered under her breath as she packed her things, took the last sip of her coffee and left the office after saying goodbye to her coworkers.

Sophia walked through the street, her apartment close enough to her workplace. She went to the complex and went to the elevator to her floor. The door opened and she went to her place, leaving her purse in her bed.

She went to her cheap, second hand laptop and turned it on as she took her phone out to text her girlfriend, Thalia. She was also a trans girl and they had bonded over that before they started dating back then in 2009. It had been seven years since then, and Thalia and Sophia were as inseparable as ever.

"Can I Skype you?" Sophia asked through text messages.

"Yeah, sure."

Sophia smiled and she clicked the video call option as it rang. Thalia answered almost immediately and Sophia smiled as she saw her girlfriend; they were both on Hormone Replacement Therapy, but Thalia had been in it for longer than her.

Sophia still remembered how they were before they came out to one another; how Thalia went by Dan and how she went by Phil. Good times where they thought they were gay boys.

"Hey!" Sophia said, smiling softly.

"Hi! How was today, babe?" Thalia said, her voice almost unmistakably a girl's. She had been on E for over a year now, and the differences were obvious; her chest was more pronounced and her Adam's apple was almost invisible. Her voice was higher pitched and she looked in general more feminine.

Meanwhile, Sophia didn't have much want for heavy transitioning, even though it still irked her being called a he or Phil. She had been on E for mere months, but her voice was slightly more like a girl's and she wasn't as masculine-y build.

"Your voice's higher!" Thalia squealed happily, and Sophia raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't realize! You look so pretty with makeup on, love!" Sophia chirped. "Did you do your nails?"

Thalia showed her she had painted them a pretty scarlet color, and it made Sophia's heart melt. Thalia was surely the most beautiful girl she had ever known.

"Your nails look so pretty!" Sophia said, and Thalia nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you!" Thalia said. "Your eyeliner is good, for a beginner!"

"Thanks! So, how've you been?"

"I've been doing fine! I told my therapist about you and she was really happy I had found someone -- and HRT is as well as always, I don't have as much muscle as before."

"I'm glad to hear that!" Sophia said happily. "My mom keeps calling me Phil sometimes, but I don't blame her. I came out like a year ago only."

"That's not alright!" Thalia snorted with a bit of protectiveness in her glare, which Sophia found terribly cute. "She needs to call you by your real name. Do you correct her?"

"I do. It's just hard for her; she believed for twenty eight years that I was a boy named Phil. Of course it's a shock on her."

"I still don't understand why you took so long in coming out. I was sixteen when I expressed for first time that I 'wanted' to be a girl."

"My parents are really Christian; I was scared they wouldn't accept me, that's all."

Thalia sighed. "Alright."

"I actually have a surprise for you," Sophia said, grinning.

"Oh?" Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to London!"

"You are?" Thalia said, almost squealing again. "Holy shit! When?"

"In three days! I can't wait to see you, love."

In fact, Thalia and Sophia met in London, when they were still Dan and Phil. But Sophia lived in Manchester, and so they had erratically seen each other every few months.

But Sophia had been saving up money, and she had another idea in mind...

* * *

Sophia yawned as she snuggled up close to her girlfriend, and Thalia chuckled quietly as she passed her fingers through Sophia's shoulder length black hair.  


Thalia took another sip of her Starbucks drink and took another bite of her croissant. She liked this place, and Sophia seemed to like it too as she huddled up close to her.

"I woke up at seven to get here at eleven, you better be proud because I'm tired..." Sophia muttered against her clothes as she yawned again.

Thalia kissed her forehead softly and Sophia looked up, to then feel Thalia's lips on her own. She melted inside because of the kiss; they hadn't seen each other in a couple months, and she had missed feeling Thalia, feeling her lips against her own.

"I love you," Sophia muttered sleepily and Thalia kissed her again for all answer. She got off her girlfriend and drank half of her drink at once.

Thalia ended eating her croissant, handed the other one to Sophia (who ate it gladly, not having an ounce of food in her system since eight in the morning) and took another sip of her drink.

"You're adorable," Sophia stated as Thalia licked her lips and kissed her cheek with softness.

"You're also adorable," Thalia said. "More than me, in fact."

"Not true," Sophia said, shaking her head. She found Thalia adorable, with her little smiles and grins. She loved her so much.

"I actually have something to tell you," Sophia said, moving her hands around to express her nervous energy.

"What?" Thalia said, looking at her.

"Well, I... uh... I want to move in with you," Sophia said rather awkwardly, gritting her teeth, waiting for Thalia to say no. They had been dating for seven years, but she knew Thalia could not be ready for that.

She looked at her girlfriend and saw her glowing eyes, and her heart swelled with love. "Of course, Soph! Of course I'll move in with you!" she chirped happily and then she kissed her, not caring about the stares people were giving them.

"I got the apartment and all, it's here, on London!" Sophia said softly, ruffling her girlfriend's hair.

"That's so good, babe," Thalia muttered and then kissed her cheek. "Let's go see the apartment, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's do that."

* * *

Two months later, Thalia and Sophia had settled down on their new apartment. It was rather big, and it had only one bed. They lived comfortably, and Thalia had started to make videos on YouTube.  


"Hello Internet!" Thalia said. "Today I wanted to talk about something rather important. I don't know if you all have noticed, but I'm transgender. Meaning, I was born with a dick, but I'm a girl."

Sophia heard Thalia's chattering as she was in the kitchen making lunch. It was a sunday and they both worked all week, and they were used to not seeing each other til late hours.

"So, basic questions. How do I have sex with my girlfriend? Well, she's also trans, so it's pretty much like gay sex, but we're both girls." Thalia giggled nervously. "Do I still have a dick? Yep, absolutely."

Sophia hummed quietly as she put the fries with the chicken and smiled. She waited til Thalia's chitchat died down to call for lunch. Thalia appeared there, smiling brightly, taking her food and going to their bedroom.

Sophia followed her, her plate on her hands. She sat at the desk while Thalia sat on the couch. "I love you, you know that?" Sophia said for sudden.

"Yeah, I know, babe," Thalia muttered as she put the fries in her mouth. "I love you, too."

Sophia smiled as she kept eating. She was hopelessly in love with Thalia.

* * *

It was early 2017 and Thalia and Sophia were at a fancy restaurant, them both in dresses. They had been in HRT for a while now, and so nobody really commented on how they didn't look like girls.  


Sophia had been waiting for this moment for ages as they got up to leave. She grabbed Thalia's hand in hers and whispered for her to stay there.

She then knelt down and took the diamond ring out of her pocket. Thalia was speechless.

"Thalia, will you marry me?" she asked.

"Yes! Yes, Soph, yes!" she looked shocked as Sophia put the ring on her finger, smiling brightly. Thalia kissed her now fiance and looked at her lovingly.

"I love you," Sophia said softly, intertwining her fingers with hers.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Today's the big day," Sophia said nervously as her mom put the last details on her dress and her hair, and she smiled sheepishly. "I'm getting married to Thal."  


"You are. I'm so proud of you, Sophia," her mom said. It had been ages since she last misgendered and or misnamed her daughter, and Sophia was happy with that.

Sophia was wearing a long white dress, and her hair flowed in her back. She walked through the rose-covered path, smiling at her family and friends, who were there to see the ceremony.

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at Thalia; she was absolutely breathtaking. Her dark brown hair fell in bangs and she seemed so full of love.

"Sophia Lester, do you wish to marry Thalia Howell?"

"I do."

"Thalia Howell, do you wish to marry Sophia Lester?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

And so they did, their kiss so full of passion and love it made them both melt. "I love you," Sophia said softly, and Thalia smiled as she replied that she loved her, too.

They ate the cake afterwards, and since then they were Ms. and Ms. Howell-Lester.

"I never thought I'd marry you," Thalia said as they went to their house, which they had moved out to earlier that year. "It started with you asking for my number, and now we're here... and God, I love you to the moon and back."

"I love you the most," Sophia replied sleepily, smiling. "Good night, Ms. Howell-Lester."

"Night."


End file.
